


"August" Metall/u/rgy Shorts

by weatherflonium



Series: Metall/u/rgy [31]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Cars, F/F, Friendly Rivalry, Promptfic, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Metall/u/rgy entries, following the 31 Days August prompts (http://31-days.livejournal.com/3229023.html).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"August" Metall/u/rgy Shorts

**1\. we came from the same nowhere - Aluminium, Iron**

Iron fiddled with the lock on the side of her truck, trying to wiggle the key into the correct position. It had stuck for a while, but she normally didn't drive enough to warrant fixing it. She heard someone calling her name from nearby, but didn't see anyone she recognised on the path so she ignored it and returned to the lock. After another minute, she heard it again, this time much louder, and looked up at the car behind her. It was sleek, black, and vaguely bullet-shaped, with a striking orange lower body and rims; behind the wheel was a silver-haired woman with stylised sunglasses, waving at her through the glass.

" _That's_ your car?" Aluminium asked, incredulous. "If it were anyone else, I'd be surprised, but this has you written all over it. Get in, there's no way I can let you go anywhere in that..." Aluminium paused, mouth open, searching for a word. "What even _is_ that?"

“Haven't you seen a pickup before?” Iron answered, tone completely devoid of irony.

Aluminium’s head slumped. "Does _haven't you seen_ make a roadster? I'm in the market." Aluminium sighed. "Iron, sometimes I wonder who you think you are. You're practically queen of the world and you don't let yourself reign." She leaned over, opening the passenger door. "Get in, I'll have Scandium send someone for your _haven't you seen_. I'm just cruising anyway, I can play taxi."

Seeing the serious look on Aluminium's face, Iron awkwardly ducked into the car, strapping herself into the open seat. Aluminium shot her a dazzling smile and pulled out from the curb, the sudden acceleration shaking Iron despite the harness. As Aluminium turned very quickly down towards a freeway onramp, Iron shrunk into the seat. "Relax," Aluminium said almost-reassuringly, "there's a speed limit." She laughed lightly. "Look at the two of us; I've followed your career, and you're like me. We were _nothing_ , and now here we are, cruising through the city in a Veyron on a Wednesday afternoon. This is what it's all about, Iron."

Iron looked around, uneasily. "I don't know if I-"

"Well, it doesn't _have_ to be supercars. Hell, when you're us, it can be anything. Honestly, at first I just bought this because it beat _her_ McLaren." Aluminium whistled. "Best decision I've ever made out of spite, let me tell you, and that actually does say something."

"I was saying, I don't know if I deserve to." Aluminium slowly closed her mouth, the conversation cutting off immediately.

For a moment. "What the _hell_ you don't deserve to?!" Aluminium shouted, "You've built in one lifetime what some of your rivals haven't accomplished over generations! You've even got me beat, almost _effortlessly_ , and trust me if I weren't sitting in front of twelve hundred brake horsepower of confidence I damn well wouldn't be admitting that! What more could you _possibly_ need to do?!"

"It's not that. It's not something I need to do, it's something I already did." Iron said, weakly. "Can we change the-"

"Look, we've _all_ made mistakes, even some pretty bad ones. Google "Red Mud" sometime. But you've got to get through them; if you can't let them go, at least use them to drive you forward!" Aluminium pulled a hand from the wheel to give Iron a thumbs-up.

"Maybe we can't all be like you."

Aluminium paused, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome." Iron turned her head, hiding her hand from Aluminium's view as she palmed her face. "Post-downer ice cream?"

"Fine." Iron said, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first piece. I need to get a handle on this... friendship? for the FeC stuff, since Al will be playing a role there, though this takes place earlier than that will.
> 
> Aluminium being the go-to material for all but the highest-performance cars, Aluminium naturally has the best of the best... and ironically, [Aluminium's car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSFX9vrwJf8) has a mostly-carbon body.


End file.
